


在我们并肩以前

by hemingqiu



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Kirk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemingqiu/pseuds/hemingqiu
Summary: 设定：依据夏大雷的设定里说Tarsus屠杀事件是Sarek救的叽姆。所以这里的设定是Sarek救叽姆之后叽姆被送到瓦肯，等爸爸妈妈。从大屠杀里幸存的14岁叽姆和在人类或瓦肯身份里纠结的Spock。双向养成，啊不，是双向成长文。取名感谢： @小火山 又名：混血王子的童养媳（她说的2333





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

穿梭舰即将降落Shikahr，14岁的Jim缩在角落，他被Sarek从Tarsus的殖民地救出来，但随行的治疗师不多，他的父母也远在他乡。Sarek只能把他放在瓦肯暂居，等待父母。

 

快下穿梭舰时Sarek在后排找到了Jim，他在往窗外看。Jim很熟悉港口的场景，无论在哪个星球，人们会来迎接自己的亲人，但是Jim的父母很少来接自己，所以他一般是一个人拖着行李箱到处走的。

 

当然，他也有很多朋友，但是Tarsus,哦Tarsus.很多朋友的骨骸还留在那里。Sarek看到Jim的时候他又开始痉挛了，他不得不触碰Jim的链接点，给他注入一些温和稳定的情绪。

 

Jim看看舱外，瓦肯的接人方式似乎比地球人的更为有序，当然接待官员的时候无论在哪个星球都会有队列，但是这里人的队列也太整齐了...穿着也整齐划一，表情也无甚差别

 

Sarek扶起Jim，一手拎着Jim的随行箱子，Jim没有很多行李，他跟在Sarek的背后。迎接的人给穿梭机放上台阶，他们两人大概在第三排下了穿梭机。

 

他们走了长长的一条路，尽头的大殿门口有族长和各自的贵族家庭。每一位回来的官员，要先向族长行礼，再与家人寒暄几句，立在一边，等人员到齐才能进殿。但时值瓦肯的冬天，这个大气稀薄的星球带来了巨大温差，地上薄薄地落满了一层二氧化碳行成的白霜，Jim没有暖和的衣服，冻得嘴唇发紫，身边没有一个了解这种温度的地球人，他跟着Sarek麻木地走着，Sarek见过族长，Jim站着，说不出话来，Sarek带他见Amanda和Spock，他也没力气打招呼。

 

Jim一直低着头，他感觉那个T'Pau族长是有点不满意的。一个地球人，又没什么礼貌，看起来也没什么精神，并且感觉是桩麻烦事。Sarek大概觉得Jim坚持不住，跟族长说之后再详细商议，就带着Jim和他的家人站在了一边。Amanda拉了拉Jim的手，Jim的手像冰一样，Amanda很担心。她的儿子敏锐地捕捉到了母亲的情绪变化，不做声色地跟身后的安排人员招呼了几句，那边递过来一条调温效果仍然很好的厚袍子，罩在了Jim身上。

 

Spock又跟Jim换了一下位置，这样Jim能离火炉更近一些。要知道此时noble families里面只有Sarek家动静最大，不由得让Tpau族长又多看了他们几眼。

 

仪式大约花了一两个小时，大家才鱼贯进入殿堂。和人类的贵族时期不太一样，瓦肯并没有欢欣热闹的舞会，不过的确有一些沉默的聚餐，和严肃的音乐会。Amanda照顾Jim给他挑了些适合地球人的菜，Jim囫囵吃了点也就算了，这样那样的仪式上，他终于在音乐会上睡着了。

 

音乐会持续了几小时，Spock一直正襟危坐，他的肩膀上是Jim的头，大概音乐没有开始多久，这个粉皮肤金色头发的小家伙就摇晃起了头，然后不受控制地倒在他的肩上。他小范围挪动了一下，这个人也没有醒。Spock听着音乐会思考了一会儿，伸手悄悄把肩上的勋章摘了下来，免得磕到肩膀上的Jim,毕竟看起来他皮肤很软很脆弱的，容易坏。

 

直到音乐会结束，Jim仍然沉沉地睡着，房间里暖烘烘地，连同Spock也觉得这个外来者也暖烘烘的，比一般的地球人暖和，不过他也没有在日常接触过太多地球人。于是他仍然保持着三小时以前的坐姿，支撑着Jim，到大家陆续散场。Amanda忍俊不禁，他家再一次成为全场焦点，不过大家也只是看了他家一眼便离场，Sarek挑起了眉毛。

 

Amanda蹲下来试图叫醒Jim，她很久没有见到地球小孩了，诚然，Shikahr有开设给外交使节的孩子的星际学校，但对于她的半瓦肯小孩，并且生在贵族家庭，仍然是鲜少与星际学校的孩子接触的。她摸着Jim柔软的头发，脸上露出柔和的表情。但顷刻，Amanda突然站了起来：[坏了，他发烧了。]

 

Jim醒了过来，他环顾着陌生的房间，这里应该是他暂时的新居所，应该是Sarek家的一间客房。他回想起半梦半醒时被请来的医生打了一针，但鉴于瓦肯依然是个宗教与科学并存的星球，他也被按照传统开了一剂瓦肯传统药方，现在那副苦药摆在他的床头，压着一张和这里众人表情一样平板字体的字条:除了能治疗你的发热还有宁神的效果。入乡随俗，Jim选择喝掉它，然后发现房间里竟然没有糖，只能喝白水漱口，嘴里和心里都苦哈哈地又睡了过去。

 

Jim再一次醒了过来，窗外蒙蒙亮了，透过一点光线，他的时间显示在0700，他的房间外是Sarek家的训练场，他偷偷打开窗，看到窗外是Sarek家的儿子在进行格斗训练。Jim的发热退得很快，但他的应激反应非常强烈，他紧张地看着窗外少年的格斗，心里却有些害怕。[这么早]Jim想着，迷迷糊糊地穿着衣服。他只有自己随身不多的衣服和昨晚分到的一件厚袍子，但瓦肯白天温度会上升很快，厚袍子将不再合适，他还是穿上了自己的黄衣服。

 

Jim乖乖地理好被子折好衣服，调整好心情，打开门去见招待他的主人们。从客厅滑过来了瓦肯科学院研发的家庭机器人，给他显示了大致的房屋格局，客厅空旷，放着宁静的音乐和熏香，他洗漱好后来到厨房，只有Amanda坐在餐桌上读Padd:[Hi, Jim. 你昨晚睡得好吗？]Amanda从Padd上抬起头。

[是的我睡得很好，而且今早感觉好多了]叽姆式乖巧。

Amanda很开心:[唔你知道这里的人休息时间都很短暂，并且他们有严格的用餐时间，大约两小时前Sarek和Spock已经用过早餐了。不过鉴于你是客人，自然有自由安排的权利。而我鉴于是这里唯一能照顾你的同乡，也难得晚起床一次！真幸运！]

Jim对早餐没有什么期待，他在Tarsus上与瓦肯使节们共用过几次餐点，他想也许又是各种草根叶子之类的食物。直到Amanda端过来烤面包片、黄油、炒蛋、椰汁和瓦肯火龙果。

Jim振作了起来，他真的饿了。

 

Jim跟Amanda一边聊天一边吃早餐，Amanda人很好没有像他在Tarsus上的监护人一样要求他不能在吃东西的时候说话。Jim询问着在这里的生活，Amanda告诉了他一些Shikahr有趣的地方，但也提到她的情况和许多在这颗星球上的外乡人仍然是不同的，并鼓励Jim去探索这个城市里不同的区域。Jim吃完饭帮忙收拾碗碟时Sarek家的男孩回来了。他向Amanda报告了早晨的训练成果。

Jim看着这个比他高一些的男孩。Spock穿着瓦肯人战术训练的袍子，站在门廊，四周散发着瓦肯星上初升Nevasa的热量，但这个男孩是体面的，尽管训练的高温让他劳累，但他眼神沉静气息平和地描述自己的经历，不动声色地打量着对面的金发男孩。听Amanda说只比他大三岁，但看起来性格似乎稳重成熟多了。

[一点也不像Amanda啊]Jim想着。

 

Jim走到门廊，感到有必要向这一家的小主人表示感谢，毕竟他是个好孩子，而且还要继续在别人家里打扰别人。

[你好，我的名字是James T Kirk。想必Sarek大使已经向你说过了，我不得不叨扰你们一些时日，昨天我突然生病也给你家增添了麻烦...因为我遇到了...遇到了...]Jim一时说不下去，Spock感到对方似乎有些情绪波动，但并不明白为何不继续说下去。

Jim害怕对方开口提到那个词，先伸出手去握手示好。Spock更疑惑了，并未伸出手。Jim回顾了七年级学到的星联地理，突然恍然大悟好像瓦肯人不是这么打招呼的，他哦地一声拍了拍头，努力地试图张开四个手指，做出一个低配版的瓦肯见面手势。

Spock在一秒钟之内需要消化面前这个男孩子的多种表情所携带的情绪，当场当机了。他也见过许多外星人员，但父母带他多是出席正式场合，往往都没有什么岔子。他像他父亲一样挑了挑眉毛，做了一个标准版示范:

[像这样...不过不必勉强，我仍然感谢你为了尊重我们文化的努力。你也不必为生病一事感到抱歉，这是基于你当时的生理和心理状况的正常表现，为此道歉是不合逻辑的。按照瓦肯习俗，我家备有多余房间以避免客人与主人之间的冲突，所以也并不存在打扰这一概念。]

现在轮到Jim发愣了，原来对方这么热情这么愿意聊天啊，他之前还以为对方一定是个惜字如金的人。Jim笑了起来，朝阳照在他明媚的笑脸上，瓦肯男孩不能明白这个笑容出现的时机，也不能明白为什么自己会认为这个笑容充满着美学带来的温和感情。

\-------------------------------TBC----------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
Amanda是个爱幻想的人，这似乎与她居住的这颗星球格格不入。当然，Sarek并不会与只喜欢浪漫的女性结婚，Amanda同时无疑是能干的机敏的聪慧的才华横溢的。她在工作中独当一面考虑完善，是Sarek最默契的合作伙伴，同时又是舞会明星。如果Sarek有那么一点点人类情绪中的好奇心，我想他是会有一点点疑惑当初是怎么追到Amanda的。当然，他提供给自己的逻辑解释只是：Amanda很适应瓦肯，又跟自己精神十分契合。

所以说，Amanda真是个奇人。

这个奇人是Spock生活里的迷，在他17年的瓦肯生活里他也许从来没有理解过他的人类母亲是个什么样的人。哦当然啦，他同他的父亲一样，没有人类情绪里的好奇心，解决问题仅仅是因为问题在那里，但为了不给自己制造问题，人类身份这个话题还是压下不谈比较好。

所以现在在场的三位中，最饶有兴味的是Amanda，她十分乐意知道新来的人类小客人要如何与自己的儿子交朋友，毕竟这么多年她都几乎没有成功过。不出意料，两个年轻人的话题很快就陷入了僵局，当Jim提出作为娱乐，想要跟Spock比试一下的时候，显然儿子对自己战术训练的目的感到困惑。

Amanda关上了自己的α象限Twitter页面，十指交叉支撑着下巴说：

[嘿Spock为什么你不带你的新朋友熟悉一下周围的环境呢？]

趁着自己儿子还不确定应该先针对自己轻佻的态度还是提到的“朋友”这个词发难的时候，Amanda补充说：[你知道他需要在这里再待一段时间，也许你可以带他参观一下Shikahr城市；况且Jim肯定也有一些需要买的日常用品一般瓦肯家庭里没有的，也许你可以带他找找商店]。

Spock认真思索着这个建议：[鉴于Shikahr的城市规模，要在一天之内完成参观的可能性是0.03%，并且此计算是基于瓦肯中上智力等级儿童的认知能力进行的]。处于青春期的Jim意识到这似乎意味着地球人的智力并未被纳入此列。但Spock继续解释到：[不过我的确具备带你参观的能力，也许我们可以把参观日程延长几天。今天我们的行程可以集中在需要为你添置物品的区域附近]。

自出生以来，Jim因各种原因去过星联的不少星球和殖民地，但他从未有过今天的心情，因他往往并不是出于旅行去往其他行星。Jim被勾起了好奇心，在α象限瓦肯一直是一大热门旅游行星，不仅在于其邻近的地理位置和独特的地质结构，Jim也对其历史和文化风俗兴趣盎然。但现在有一个亟待解决的小问题，瓦肯星的昼夜温差，白天的温度是绝对不适合地球人的，瓦肯长袍往往厚重，典型的瓦肯礼仪会在家中备有大致的适合各星球客人的衣服，但显然Sarek家事先未预想到客人的年龄，何况Jim和同龄孩子相比更小一些。

直到Amanda从她的私藏皮箱里拿出一件明黄的纱袍：[嘿来试试看！这是我当时给十岁的Spock做的呢！虽然他从来没有穿过！]有那么一瞬间，Jim觉得Spock强撑着的表情裂了。

不，这件衣服相当好看，色彩明亮但透着柔软的光泽，摸起来像地球的月光一样柔和，Jim套上刚刚合适。Amanda开心地拥抱起Jim说：[我一直梦想有一天能有谁穿上这袍子呢！这可是Dr’thelek纱织的]难怪颜色这么鲜艳，说来也奇怪，Dr'thelek纱是瓦肯的特色产品，它本就以鲜艳的颜色闻名，但鲜少在这颗星球上真的看到多少本土人穿鲜色。这纱既不能在别的星球买到，也很少有人有心做成少年的衣服，倒是称得Jim的脸颊红扑扑的。

Amanda很喜欢Jim穿着这件衣服的样子，很人类很可爱。Jim也很开心能有Amanda亲手织的衣服，哦Jim是个很独立的小孩，可他很少收到自己父母的礼物，他的父母匆匆来往于各个工作站点，大部分来自他父母的礼物都是工作成果的副产品。Jim的确很喜欢那些，激发和满足了他探索宇宙的小小好奇心，但收到这样贴心的礼物是另一种感受，好像一支温柔的小蜡烛，悄悄地点亮了Jim心里以前没有探索到的角落。

Amanda很开心最终这件衣服在一个可爱的小孩子身上派上了用场，可是却不是她的儿子Spock，她的儿子大了，小的时候都不愿意在她面前哭，大了也管不住啦。Spock对他的母亲并没有什么抵触，何况在他的心里，比起父亲来说母亲更亲近一些。但他感到难为情，哦不他不会感到难为情。是他的母亲有时候会提一些不合逻辑和他的能力不匹配的请求。Spock看到母亲为难的眼神，觉得有必要进行一番解释：[请理解，这件衣服的确是有上等的材料和细腻的工艺。但穿在James身上明显更符合逻辑，这颜色很配合他的肤色，而作为一个瓦肯人，我穿上会显得脸色蜡绿蜡绿的。]

这时候的James还没有34岁时的人生经验，还像每一个初次见到瓦肯的地球人一样难以掩藏眼中的惊讶：[哦是吗？我以为按照贵星球的标准蜡绿色应该是气色很好才对？]

此时的三人完美还原了二十年后企业号船上的三位主角的场景，14岁的Jim扮演着年幼版的Bones，Spock，还是Spock当然，而Amanda意味深长地看了他们一眼：[好了勇士们，出发吧]。

轻轨给了Jim一个融入这个世界的缓冲空间。从飞船上看这颗星球不能让人感受到真正地生活在这颗星球，但要立刻对这个世界作出反应又让Jim手足无措。从出发地到目的地的轻轨很好地满足了将Jim平稳放置在瓦肯棋盘上的作用。沙漠、森林、人居从眼前掠过，Spock只是站在Jim身后，并不打算进行解说。给予了Jim的大脑处理视觉信号的足够注意力和人类需要的，心情。

当轻轨快速而温和地抵达城市西北角的多文化商品区（multicultural mercantile district）时，Jim已经收拾好了自己零碎的心情准备好迎接这里的一切，他抬着头，伴随着Spock让他注意脚下的轻声提醒，他雀跃着趔趄跳下了车。他的纱袍随着跃动扬起一角，引来路人观看。怎么会有路人观看呢？欢迎来到Shikahr市的融合文化区，这里是由来自安多利、地球、泰拉等等不同星球和民族的成员共同居住的区域，提供基于各星球文化的文化及娱乐。坐落在西北角的山地，卵石铺成与新城截然不同的古朴街道，街边房屋各具特色鳞次栉比，只有还没适应气候和地形的Jim一边爬着一边喘气。

Spock拉着Jim在路旁的一家小铺停下，是一个地球人开设的纪念品商店，门口摆着上世纪还在流行的喷雾凉棚和座椅，可以歇歇脚喝喝咖啡。时间还早，Jim带着Spock在凉棚坐下，凉棚外悬挂的星联旗帜为Jim这一半提供了荫蔽。Jim捧着冰美式，杯子上的冰雾擦到了他的手掌上，对面慷慨却不苟言笑的瓦肯小主人捧着一杯热茶，还不能加糖，据说是会引起过敏反应。Jim挤挤眼睛，捉弄性地伸出自己的冰手，迅雷不及掩耳地摸上对面人的手，挑衅地笑了起来。谁料到Spock像触电一样，甩开他的手还跳了起来。茶杯翻了过来，滚烫的茶水泼到了Jim落空的手上。

Spock的脸色绿了黄，黄了绿。Jim的脸色从惊讶到抱歉再到委屈。

老板抱着自己的小女儿出来擦桌子，一边说着给他们换一杯新的。擦桌子的毛巾画着星条旗，Jim撇到一角写着Riverside：[Riverside,哪里的Riverside？]

老板憨厚地笑道：[Iowa的Riverside]诶！人生四大喜，他乡遇故知！接下来的两小时Jim已经和老板从家乡聊到了飞船，又从克林贡聊回了家乡，直到Jim的肚子又开始不争气地作响。Jim不好意思去看Spock，Spock也一直盯着茶水，仿佛能从茶叶占卜出什么来。直到美式里面的冰块都被嚼得差不多，这杯茶水也没有少十毫升。

来日方长嘛。

TBC


	3. 第三章

瓦肯高等指挥院（Vulcan High Command）。高等指挥院坐落在多文化商品区的东侧，是Shikahr城最北部的一个专区。Jim乘坐轻轨路过这里时忍不住对这里看了又看，毕竟这里是对地球人和其他星球人来说气氛相当紧张的一个区域。瓦肯高层官员既不摩肩也不擦踵地依据自己脑中规划的精确路线在这个区域鱼贯来回，交接事务。这里负责制定事关整个星球甚至影响整个星联的最有逻辑的发展决定，简直像到了一个超级计算机总控中心。

于是这里我们不得不提那个你们也害怕我也害怕的人了。她稳坐在自己的位置上，腿上搭着的padd噼噼啪啪地输入着她指示的文书。她左右各一个机器人，左边的机器人一手端着茶一手放着办公工具，另一侧的机器人帮她捶腿捶背。自然，如此瑞气千条坐不垂堂只有现代瓦肯政府缔造者T’pau。

对于T'pau，星联内外都有着无数传说。据上月从T'pau的庄园抓住的两个地球入侵者声称说他们入侵的目的是为了观察T'pau奶奶锻炼身体时会不会从椅子上站起来。似乎结果与他们的猜想相悖，入侵者A：

[我从来没有在一个奶奶身上见过那么大的肱二头肌！]

然而传言大多与事实相悖，T'pau可是位瓦肯左派，如果瓦肯也有三种性别一定是个生生的Alpha。瓦肯这个种族其实性格差异很大，也不是99.9%都很逻辑。然而左派瓦肯大多有同样的一个萌点，他们都多多少少地暗搓搓地萌着地球人。一边嫌弃着地球人的智力一边致力于来去地球大力扶贫建立星联；一边说着不许外人来偷偷允许权贵娶了个地球妹子等等等等族类繁多不胜备载。因此，逻辑有时既是堪不破的形式又是很好推脱的说辞。例如说T’pau吧，她有着鹰一般锐利的眼睛，和豹子一样敏锐的耳朵。她联合星联推翻了之前打压他们的瓦肯政权。作为上位者，她也总是会选择自己听到什么东西，听不到什么东西。

例如此刻——

Sarek家的助手站在T'pau面前向她汇报着最近的工作。她只对最近星联和罗慕兰的大动作感兴趣，一点也不在意这家人“收养”的地球小男孩情况怎样了。她头也没从padd上抬起来说：[所以Tarsus上的幸存者们安置得怎样了？]

[目前已知原属地的几位幸存者都已送归并完成了他们的身体检查和治疗，但因地球人的大脑构造较为原始、简单，缺乏有效率的情绪处理系统，他们中出现的或轻或重的心理危机还未得到解决，地球政府决定对他们进行长期的心理干预，并向瓦肯提出申请为暂居瓦肯的James T Kirk提供地球心理学家作为援助]。

T'pau眯了眯眼睛，摩挲着手杖说：[先不予答复地球政府，暂缓派遣多余的地球人过来。要做心理干预用我们的意识能力不是更加有效率吗？人既然在你们家，就批准Sarek去找位治疗师要来得快且有效果多了]。

...

回到多文化商品区。

Jim与咖啡店主滔滔不绝的时候，Spock在心里默默地计算着时间，他预感到如果不进行干预，Jim一直聊到今天日落的可能性有76.3%。在离午时还差地球一刻钟的时候，他站了起来，平静地提出现在离Jim感到饥饿的时间还差半小时，是时候去找一个吃午餐的地方了。

Jim蹭地从椅子上弹了起来，又讪讪地对店主说：[能跟你们聊天我真的很开心！不过我还想去附近再转一转，这里好像有很多新奇的东西我还没有见过...]

任何人都不会拒绝一个礼貌的金发小男孩的请求，他们在Jim的小纱袍里放了三角巧克力。

半小时后，路边。

一个瓦肯小朋友站在红色的地球式消防栓旁边，他的手上捧着两个牛皮纸袋。里面的内容从面包棍到浴缸小鸭到《如何饲养你的瓦肯宠物》到安多利人的假耳朵不一而足。他坚毅的小眼神中流露出一丝拉好奇。Spock以前很少来这个区，除了小时候妈妈喜欢带他来。饶是如此，小时候的Spock不得不承受轻轨上偶遇的同校同学的不懈眼神。

这也许是他一直没有明白的一个问题。从审美上来说，Amanda有着瓦肯人同样接受的美观，而性格上，好吧即便自己的母亲是不合逻辑了一点，可她并未在公开场合做出过不合时宜的举动。难道同校的同学仅仅因为他母亲的脚步不是规整的对角直线而迁怒于他吗？于是在那一年他伤伤心心地哭了一场之后，决定不要和这些不合逻辑的怒火一般见识。但他仍然不能明白这件错误的根源究竟在哪里。于是他也减少了听Amanda讲地球睡前故事的时间和来商贸区的次数。然而，Spock和我们都不知道的是，纸袋里的《如何饲养你的瓦肯宠物》是一本AB双面书，另一面的封面是《如何梳洗你的人类吹宝》。潜藏着精妙哲学的书页一页一页地拼合在一起，像精神的藤蔓一样长叶开花交织起来。

现在这颗人类吹宝坐在街沿上，啊他还是很心疼他的新衣服的，所以在屁股下面垫了一个废纸箱。他实在是爬不动了。石板路虽然平整，山坡却始终是陡峭的，何况爱荷华的夏日从未这样炎炎，空气也不会这么蒸腾。上次累得肚子饿，还是四岁时被丢到德克萨斯参加骑羊比赛呢。他思忖着在地球小朋友里他的体力并不算差，可是眼前这个人...那么，到底要不要把手上的热狗分给他呢？Jim苦恼地看着Spock想。

[我们瓦肯人都是素食主义者，并且，现在距离我的早餐时间不过五小时，还没有到我的饥饿时间。因此把热狗给我是不必要的选择。]Jim还尚未提出这项建议，Spock便转向了他提出了答复。

[你怎么会知道我在想什么？]Jim惊讶地叫嚷，引来路边各种疑惑的目光。

Spock的脸腾地一下就绿了，用比他平时语速明显快了二分之一分贝却降低了三分之二的声音小声说：[那，那是因为，那是因为...我们种族天生的意识能力...]

Jim并没有理解，他闪着天真的大眼睛不依不饶地问：[可是，你们要知道别人的想法不是要靠触摸一个叫什么...叫什么...触摸点？]

Spock的脸已经从生菜绿变成菠菜绿了，他用更快的语速嗫嚅着：[是，是链接点，但我们的是另一种情况。所以，所以我也并不是感受到那么清晰...只有你的情绪的模糊的感知...再加上你表现出的神态动作进行逻辑的推断...]

Jim继续疑惑地看着他，Spock的声音渐渐消失在嘈杂的噪音里：[我也是今天才第一次遇到这种情况，我也还不了解]

Jim不能明白路边的成年人们为什么因为这句话笑出声来，Spock不能明白Jim到底明不明白路边的成年人们为什么因为这句话笑出声来。这个金发小男孩只知道扑闪着琥珀色的大眼睛天真地跟着一起哄笑，直到瓦肯小年轻再一次控制住了自己的情绪，脸上的颜色褪了回去。金发小男孩才揉着自己笑出眼泪的眼睛说：[原来也有你不明白的事情啊]

...

也许是瓦肯人天生的无表情模式，也许是有那么一丁一点点的生Jim的气，Spock在前面走着，不理会后面个子矮小步伐短的蹦蹦跳跳的人类小孩。从Jim吃完午餐，直到波江座的红矮星缓缓落下，两颗白矮星照亮夜幕，Spock都没有和Jim有任何语言交流。不过，他总能在Jim感兴趣的店铺门口驻足，能在Jim跑不动的时候减慢速度。他们走到商贸区的山脚，大使大道（Embassy Row）的尽头，主序星在大道另一头的山坡落下天幕。Jim再一次...饿了。

他牵了牵Spock的袖子，Spock皱着眉头看着padd。Amanda传信说科学院的教授明日一早想要与Jim见面，今晚他俩不必回家，科学院预留了房间给他们。全息Amanda在画面上消失，Spock张了张嘴，他还没想好说什么，Jim先起了头：

[请问，可不可以带我去瓦肯餐厅？]

Spock还没有回答，Jim又被其他的景象吸引了注意力：[看！白天就能看到的两颗星星！]波江座40的两颗平淡无奇的伴星，像两颗月亮似的挂在那里。Spock用自己的胃精确计算了一下，是到吃饭的时间了。


	4. 第四章

[请问，可不可以带我去瓦肯餐厅？]

Spock看着Jim期待的眼睛在脑中进行着分析：[目前瓦肯星已经日落，温度会在三小时内急剧下降至地球32华氏度。城中最负盛名的瓦肯餐厅Edrann及T'vela Sochya均与我们保持在城市对角位置，尤其是Edrann餐厅不接受预定，我们预计抵达后仍需在门外等待地球时间27分34秒。以你目前的体力和衣着在室外等待将是不明智的选择。因此我认为...]

[好了好了知道了我不去就是了]。Jim从Spock开口的第一句话开始就有一种不好的预感，何况瓦肯人的因果理性分析在情绪化的地球人眼里就是顾左右而言他。面无表情的Spock不得不又一次看到Jim脸上新鲜的表情像放久了的番茄一样瘪了下去。

[...然而，我有更适合此时的替代性方案，如果你愿意接受替代性方案那么我们...]

[瓦肯人说话都这么大喘气吗？]Jim开始近墨者黑地学习挑眉毛。

Spock的后半句话生生被噎在了喉咙口，他开始切身地体会到，有时候，做，比说，来得有效率多了，地球人都是不能予以解释的生物。

从在Tarsus IV的灾难开始，Jim一直焦灼紧张。也许对他来说到瓦肯是一件好事，他最近的精神程度，已经难以接受大剂量的谈话和外向型社交了。Spock有个好处，人好话不多，解释问题的时候Jim都是左耳朵进右耳朵出的。

他们现在跑上了一个岔道。Spock的身后是Jim小小的明黄的疑惑的身影，被抛在他们身后的是大使大道上的软红香土，头上垂挂着黯红天幕和茫茫星野。

Jim跟在Spock身后盲目地跑着，直到路的尽头出现了一个小小的木码头，一艘窄小的贡多拉船在旁边荡呀荡。Jim疑惑地看一眼Spock，对方示意他上船。两个人就这样相对坐着。

船突然开了，虽然是慢慢地起步，Jim坐得不安分，还是吓了一跳。船顺着水流飘动着，Spock捡起腿边的瓦肯琴练习起来，无视Jim几次三番的求解说眼神。

Jim很想插嘴，但是Spock不理他。他努了努嘴，张嘴哇啦哇啦地唱起了歌，例如空耳版的《小鳄鱼》。饶是铁骨铮铮的Spock，在这样的声波攻击下也不能撑过一个回合，他放下了琴：

[这是Sirakal运河]看到Jim闭嘴并重燃好奇的眼神，他继续说：[这是今晚最后一班前往尖顶（Pinnacle）酒店的AI贡多拉]

Jim强忍自己的好奇心，没有问出[Pinnacle指的是你们的耳朵吗]这样的问题。

Spock无视Jim五味杂陈的表情继续说下去：[尖顶酒店是为各国重要人物准备的下榻之所，他们能准备很高水准的各国美食。只是进入酒店只能通过Sirakal运河。]

不知道是因为优美的风景，还是轻灵的琴音，还是即将出现的温暖的酒店，Jim心里出现了一丝雀跃的期待，他放松自己，靠在舒适的软垫上，周遭气温下降得很快，水面蒸腾起薄雾，船舷的恒温加热片却暖暖的，闪着金色的光，落在水面上，随着月牙形的小船飘动着，像星星一样。天上的繁星也在水面掉下星屑，跟随着他们这颗恒星，摇曳着，晃动着。Jim在夜色和琴音里闭上眼睛，舒适地休憩起来。

 

Jim被船上的全息屏叫醒了。他茫然地看看四周，Spock正在与全息屏上的人交谈。他们已经进入了室内。

这是一个对于瓦肯人来说似乎过于奢华的建筑。或许它对于Jim来说也是十分奢华的。他们依然坐在船上，穿梭在室内。这是一间胜过布鲁塞尔广场的大房间，房顶投射的是瓦肯科学舰视角下的太空。广场几乎没有陆地，是湛蓝湛蓝的池水，AI贡多拉精准把控每一只的航线，无论搭载的是游客、乐队、还是只是食物。

[这，这是自动的水上buffet吗？]Jim没有十足清醒，愣愣地发问了。屏幕上的人和Spock一起停滞了。Jim才注意到，屏幕上是个瓦肯人。他不知道自己问题的哪个方面让船舱陷入了沉默，只好乖巧闭嘴。

[并非如此，我已经根据你现在的饥饿程度和口味喜好选择了菜式，稍后会有船送过来]Spock很有耐心地解释道。

[哦好的]突然间，Jim感觉到了自己的格格不入。虽然并没有人指责他的任何行为，但他感到不自在。这在他单独与Spock相处的时候没有那么明显，和Amanda在一起的时候更不会觉得。但是这一刻，好像又回到了刚见到Sarek的时刻。他在雪地里爬动着，滴下的血冻成了红冰。也多亏了红冰，让他的静脉收缩得很快，很快止住过多的失血。Tarsus IV黄褐的天空飘着血锈的味道，宇宙茫茫但天空一艘太空船都看不到。在被Sarek救助之前，Jim是没有希望能活下去了。但Sarek也只是像棵稻草一样，仿佛只是冰冷的概率让这棵稻草碰巧伸到了他面前。Jim的生死只是他有条不紊的安排中的一个支线剧情，即便是没有救活，也没什么大不了的，对于其他已经遇难的人也是如此，仿佛是他们应得的结局。从在Tarsus被救助，到见到Amanda之前，Jim见到的每一个人都是如此。他只在Amanda一人眼中看得到，人类不可或缺的深情，这同样偶尔也若有若无地藏在Amanda的儿子眼里。

Jim缩回了自己的软垫上，眼睛转向一边。

屏幕上的人是来自瓦肯科学院的，他知会两位今晚的住处。安排总是十分妥善，适时的传送配额，准点的迎接，舒适的房间安排，处处透露着陌生而妥帖的客气。

Spock关上屏幕已经有十分钟了，Jim并没有跟他说一句话。食物船靠近了他们，Spock起身把盘子端在他们之间的小几上。他刚坐下，打算给Jim一一介绍菜品。Jim突然站了起来，差点碰倒碗盏。Jim惊讶地望着水池的中央：

[海豚！！]

Jim意识到自己行为的失态，下意识地看看有没有引起船友不快。好吧人类的肉眼是看不出来船友的心情的，Jim选择坐下，也许只能远远地观察不能去摸吧？然而无论是哪个星球的海豚，都是十分亲近人的物种。有两只游了过来，也许是Jim的黄衣特别吸引人，这可是别的船没有的待遇。

海豚们贴着贡多拉缓缓地游着，跃出水面对着Jim喷出细小的水柱。这大概是这颗星球上第一个向Jim主动示好的生物了。

[可以摸的]Spock看到Jim犹疑的神色：[只是不可以喂食]。Jim摸了起来，比起地球海豚，这两只的头顶还有两颗短小钝钝的角。

[难道是瓦肯的生物头上都进化出尖尖的东西吗？]Jim决定把这个问题憋在心里。他瞥见Spock旁边也有一只跳跃的海豚，试图引起Spock的注意。但Spock观察了它许久也没有伸手去摸它。

[我觉得它想让你摸摸它]Jim小心提议。

[是吗？抚摸动物能够满足较高智慧生物的沟通需求，但这种心理需求并不能实质上帮助其个体与种族发展]Spock不为所动。

Jim赧然，转头专心跟海豚玩了起来。

[这种动物叫O'ktath，在一千年前因捕猎几乎在瓦肯消失了。现代科学技术重新保证了他们的种族繁衍。]Spock再次成为了话题终结者。时至今日，只有他妈妈知道他是个有感情的人吧。他懵然不知地烦躁了起来，摸起了身边一直跳跃的海豚。

Jim和海豚玩够了，也玩饿了。Spock匆匆伸回手。偏好干净的瓦肯人不着痕迹地在自己衣服上蹭了蹭手上沾的水。他那只海豚，还闪着期待的黑眼睛等他继续玩。见Spock不为所动，游到了Jim身边。Jim瞥见 Spock的小动作，更加疑惑了。

不过他没有继续追问下去：[O’ktarr...O'ktath，他们在人类看来也很可爱，地球也有一种相似的动物，叫海豚]

[是吗？我只在书上见过，也许有一天能去地球亲眼看看]Spock脸有些发绿，停了一下补充到：[你不必因为自己的行为不合适而感到抱歉。的确在瓦肯，有一部分人因为他人的不合逻辑行为而感到不快，但我家能理解来自不同背景的人的行为差异。因此你可以按照你的想法自由发言，只是有37.3%的概率我会需要你解释一到七个单词]

Jim囫囵吃菜，没有答话。满桌子的瓦肯菜，他也不认识，除了遇到不好吃的菜皱了皱眉头。

不过，大部分都还是很好吃的。Spock在理解他的口味的时候精确度还是挺高的。就是...菜叶似乎都不怎么管饱。然而在旁边来往的瓦肯人看来，Jim也许可以参加大胃王节目了。

[哦这个你不能吃，是我的。里面含有人类不能代谢的成分]Spock守护住了最后一盘菜。

饶是这样，到了瓦肯科学院休息时，Jim的肚子还是不争气地叫了一声。

TBC


	5. 第五章

第五章

这天夜里Jim做了两个梦。

第一个梦有些可怕，画面什么样已经不记得了。他醒来四周黑沉沉的，也有幸影影幢幢，Jim缩紧每个毛孔，想分辨出是在现实还是梦里。

直到他闻到一些香味，和梦里的味道截然不同的香味。是暖和安心的味道。熏香的气味像坐标一样引着他逃离可怕的梦境，回到简单古朴的科学院房间。

他打开灯，去白天带着的随身行李和纸袋里翻找。他想找找小时候从噩梦中保护他的那种小熊。好吧，来到瓦肯时他就没有什么随身行李，今天也没有买到什么小熊。他瞥见了扔在小沙发上今天穿着的明黄外衣，拿了过来。端详着，摸了摸，触感还是很柔软。虽然是瓦肯的产品，但缝制的却是个温柔的地球人。

Jim忍不住把脸埋进去蹭了蹭，又有些失落：[要是我妈妈这么温柔就好了]

他的脑海中突然闪过他自己的爸爸带着他妈妈，骑着摩托车，自己被装在野餐篮里，头发在风中凌乱时的回忆。又好气又好笑：

[唉，他们肯定是不要我了]

他鼻子有点发酸，又不想把眼泪鼻涕抹在这么好的衣服上。紧闭眼睛把泪珠往里憋，让自己想些高兴的事情。想到Amanda给他做的瓦肯火龙果，和瓦肯火龙果一样绿的Spock，坐过的船和摸过的海豚。Jim说服自己这里是个十分安全的地方。

尽管如此，他重新钻进被窝，把瓦肯纱叠起来，当作枕头枕好，才敢关灯继续尝试入睡。

与此同时，一墙之隔的Spock已经起床了。Spock披着一条驼色绿色相间的传统披肩，盘坐在角落里，数着自己的呼吸：

[吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气，专注自己的每一次呼吸]

直到他捕捉到邻居情绪变化的波动信号：

[吸气，呼气，吸气...糟糕瓦肯科学院今天没有给他提供地球牛奶...吸气...]

隔壁Jim因为憋泪太用力，鼻子堵住了。爬起来擤了个鼻涕。Spock的三倍听力全程听到擤鼻涕的声音，和Jim踉踉跄跄又爬回床上的声音。

人类都这么大动静么？他习惯于家里安安静静的众人，妈妈总是拉着爸爸的手贴着他耳朵悄悄说话，爸爸总是移开耳朵，讳莫如深地看着妈妈，偶尔耐心地摇摇头，妈妈就对着爸爸笑。不，回忆是情感软弱的象征，此时出现回忆是多么的不合逻辑。Spock拉回自己的意识继续专注自己的呼吸：

[吸气，呼气，吸气...]从隔壁偶尔自然传来的意识片段仍然活跃，有...恐惧，焦虑，伤心...和偶尔一点些微的兴奋，Spock继续自己的冥想，偶尔意识到现在距离Jim入睡仅地球时间四小时四十五分钟，深度睡眠时间不足十分钟，并距离他们应该起床的时间还有三小时十五分。如果Jim不能平静下来将远远得不到他应有的休息。

而Spock，也不能完成他预期的冥想效果。

Spock带着疲惫和烦躁睁开眼睛，整理了一下滑下去的披风。迅速整理出三个解决办法，最终决定用最直接但缺少实践演练的那条。他闭上眼睛，在意识里寻找Jim的思想断断续续传送给他的路径。然后顺着原路，一丝一丝地，放入一些安心的情绪和温和的画面。

自然，他们的链接没有成熟，能传过去多少，Spock预估只有15.8%，其他的就要看Jim自己的吸收了。

二十分钟后，Jim做了第二个梦，他和Spock在海边的葡萄园，摘葡萄，吃葡萄，搬木桶，酿酒，还骑了海豚，一起晒日光浴。Spock怎么会种过葡萄呢？他只是去Shikarr南边的野生动物保护区做过植被保护志愿者而已。

Spock这时候，终于坐在墙角边，继续平静地[呼气...放松你的心情...吸气]了。

波江座40在地平线上露出半个头，Spock和Jim随着几位向导走进了瓦肯科学院的辩论室（Hall of Voices）。这是一个位于瓦肯科学院地下的阶梯教室，从山脚的岩洞进入。波江座40还没来得及温暖这颗星球，山洞里的人工暖气却开得很足。说实话，太足了，Jim闷在山洞里面拖着脚步蹒跚走着。饶是大家都走得很慢，Jim还是觉得如果现在有人把他拎起来拧一拧，是能拧出一滩水的。

说实话，Spock也是第一次来这里。并不是因为辩论室不给瓦肯小朋友开放。实际上，瓦肯科学院的辩论室，可以说是瓦肯学术思辨的代表，瓦肯科学界的骄傲了。这间教室不仅在各种学术活动上欢迎公众旁听；同时，为了鼓励瓦肯菁英青少年投报学院，还举办了适合不同瓦肯年龄段小听众的讲座课程。然而在Spock表示学校邀请他去参加这里的讲座时，Sarek认为他人类的一面过于自大，对于自己的学习水平高估了0.47个百分点，没有同意。

在某时某刻的某一层，队伍在一闪古朴的木门前停了下来。木门开着，Jim朝里面瞥了一眼，发现他们处在这间环形阶梯教室的上部。层层叠叠的座位，只在第三至五排坐了人。Spock的父母也在座。

[Sarek家的Spock先生请从此处入座，您的座位安排在您父母身边。接下来Kirk, J. T. 请随我们至下一层楼，您需要去下层的讲台处]他们跟随的一位向导扶住门，示意Spock进入。

Jim有点发憷，匆匆看了Spock一眼，他是Jim在这里唯一说过超过十句话的人。Spock也看了看他，他想开口请求Spock但不知道怎么开口。Jim又瞥了一眼教室，讲台的灯不是很亮，有几位穿着古朴的瓦肯族人在一旁讨论。坐在座位第一排的，似乎是T'pau，T'pau敏锐地观察着讲台上的各人。

Spock顿了一顿：[我请求与Kirk, J. T. 一同去下层讲台]

[您应该清楚Kirk面临的困境。今天的仪式，将由三位治疗师为Kirk移除在Tarsus IV上的不快体验...]

[移除？移除什么？！]Jim弓起背，他的防备心在催促他现在就逃跑。他往后挪动了一小步，Spock拉住了他的袖口：

[这种仪式仅仅是调整你大脑中关于记忆部分的长期情绪反应，减少这段记忆对你的大脑负担。并不会修改你的记忆。坦白来说，短期内它也不会改变你的应激反应。但能防止你的情绪突发崩溃]

Jim并没有听进去多少，犹豫着。Spock没有移开他的眼睛：[没事的...你会很安全的]

向导们看到Jim的情绪逐渐稳定下来，准备继续他们的工作。

[我再次请求与Kirk, J. T. 一同去下层讲台]Spock坚持。向导停下来等待他的解释。

[Kirk, J. T. 作为人类第一次进行这种仪式，需要有能够支撑他接受意识治疗的帮手。而刚才的情况证明了我与Kirk, J. T. 的精神契合度很高。事实上，在这两天的相处中，我粗略计算出他有35.26%的概率成为我的t'hy'la，这大幅高于相似年龄段的瓦肯人群。因此，我是最符合协助他的人]

向导们用瓦肯语讨论了起来。Jim不知所谓，他根本没有听懂Spock的话，更不会听懂向导之间的交谈。但Spock脸色看起来并不太好，嘴唇抿得很紧。想必向导们并不十分赞同他的话。

背对着Jim的向导回头打量了他几下：[尽管这件事并不一定带来好的影响，但我们承认这是一个合理充分的理由。如果你没有对我们撒谎，那么你们可以一同前往讲台]

Jim没法回避地开心，但他看了看Spock的脸色，只好低着头跟着向导继续向前走。至少，他现在不是只有一个人了。

-TBC-


End file.
